Angry Video Game Nerd
The Angry Video Game Nerd, or AVGN for short, formerly known as The Angry Nintendo Nerd, is a web television series of comedic retrogaming video reviews, created by James Rolfe's Cinemassacre Productions, and starring Rolfe as the titular Nerd. The series was also produced by ScrewAttack and by GameTrailares at some points during its run. Note that while series of reviews are generally not considered fictional series to this Wiki, the AVGN series also expanded to other media, being adapted to a vdeogame and a movie, so it's considered fiction (see AVGN rule for details on these kind of series). Webseries The series mainly consists in videogame reviews posted on the site cinemassacre.com, and currently consists of 137 episodes, with the first released on May 16, 2004 and the latest one released on October 30, 2015. According to Rolfe's official listing, the series is divided in 7 seasons plus the pilots, based on how the episodes were produced. The first two episodes, considered the pilots, were originally posted on the site simply as "Bad NES games", then starting with the third episode the series was named Angry Nintendo Nerd, and finally starting with episode 15 it was renamed into the current Angry Video Game Nerd. Episodes 18 and 19 are exceptions, since they're a two-part review of the movie ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III'', and they're called "Angry Movie Nerd", since they were supposed to start a spin-off that never happened, but Rolfe regrets considering them main episodes in the official numbering. Some additional videos starring the Nerd were also posted on cinemassacre.com or gametrailers.com, and can be considered secondary entries in the series. These are: *''Toilet Tuesday'' (August 27, 2006) *''The Anger Begins'' (September 29, 2006) *''Wii Salute'' (November 19, 2006) *''AVGN responds to the Nostalgia Critic!'' (June 12, 2008) *''AVGN: PROMO – Deadly Towers: Special Episode'' (July 20, 2008) *''Ricky 1 Review'' (July 28, 2008) *''Golgo 13: Top Secret Episode'' (October 2010) mini review posted on thepunkeffect.com during Pat the NES Punk's first NES marathon; this was done in-character by James Rolfe, although without the usual Nerd outfit. *''Holiday Memories'' (December 7, 2010) *''Ninja Baseball Bat Man'' (July 29, 2011) *''A Special Video Message from The Angry Video Game Nerd'' (October 17, 2011), a "secret" video only sent via e-mail to people who donated at least 10$ to [http://www.indiegogo.com/projects/angry-video-game-nerd-the-movie the Angry Video Game Nerd: The Movie foundraising on indiegogo.com]. *''River City Ransom'' (October 22, 2011) mini review posted on thepunkeffect.com during Pat the NES Punk's 2nd annual NES marathon. *''The Nerd's Anger Management'' (August 29, 2012), an audio-only video. *''Bubble Bobble'' (October 20, 2012) mini review posted on thepunkeffect.com during Pat the NES Punk's 3nd annual NES marathon. *''Secret Scout: aborted AVGN review'' (December 4, 2012), an unfinished AVGN episode released as an exclusive to the Volume 6 DVD, and on April 30, 2014 as a stand-alone video. Also known as the "lost episode" or "abandoned episode". *''Sky Kid'' (October 19, 2013) mini review posted on thepunkeffect.com during Pat the NES Punk's 4th annual NES marathon. *''Bayou Billy & The Punisher - Angry Video Game Nerd & Pat the NES Punk'' (July 3, 2014), a double review starring the Nerd and Pat the NES Punk, entirely produced by Pat. Part 1 was posted on Cinemassacre's YouTube channel, and Part 2 on Pat's channel, but it was also posted whole on both Cinemassacre.com and thepunkeffect.com (Pat's site). *''Adventure Island'' (November 9, 2014) mini review posted on thepunkeffect.com during Pat the NES Punk's 5th annual NES marathon. *''Dany Sullivan's Indy Heat'' (November 22, 2015) mini review posted on thepunkeffect.com during Pat the NES Punk's 6th annual NES marathon. *''AVGN: Bad Game Cover Art'' (December 1, 2015 - December 25, 2015), a series of 25 reviews of video game cover artworks, released once a day. Additionally a series of videos called Angry Video Game Nerd Clip Collection was released on the site and on YouTube, consisting in clips from the episodes sorted in lists. It consists in 24 videos, with the first one, Top 10 Hardest NES Games released on October 10, 2013, while the last, Top 5 Game Glitches was released on December 11, 2015. Other media While many amateur games based on the series were created through the years, only two official AVGN video games exist: *''Angry Video Game Nerd Adventures'', released through digital download on September 20, 2013 for PC and in April 2015 for Wii U and 3DS. *''Angry Video Game Nerd II: ASSimilation'', upcoming. A movie based on the series, titled The Angry Video Game Nerd: The Movie was released on July 21, 2014. Links to other series Note: only games directly reviewed by the Nerd are listed here; games only shown in the background, during the introduction or mentioned only briefly are considered either incidental references or fourth wall breaking. Also the appearances of the Bullshit Man from Cinemassacre's ''You Know What's Bullshit series in the AVGN episode "Tiger Electronic Games" and in the videogame, are not listed here, since You Know What's Bullshit is not considered a fictional series to this Wiki (see AVGN rule for details)'' Mascot link: [[Mr. Destructoid cameos|Mr. Destructoid makes an appearance in ''Angry Video Game Nerd Adventures]].'' Category:Cinemassacre Category:ScrewAttack Category:Series